This invention relates generally to video cassette recorder systems and particularly to an apparatus and method for using information from a database of television schedule information to shorten the time required to perform timer preprogramming and for remotely controlling various home electronic devices and for easily performing an initial setup routine of such an apparatus.
The video cassette recorder (VCR) has a number of uses, including playing back of tapes filmed by a video camera, playing back of pre-recorded tapes, and recording and playing back of broadcast and cable television programs.
To record a television program in advance of viewing it, a two-step process is often used: (1) obtain the correct channel, date, time and length (CDTL) information from a television program guide, and (2) program this CDTL information into the VCR. Depending on the model, year and type of the VCR, the CDTL information can be programmed in various ways including: (i) pushing an appropriate sequence of keys in the console according to instructions contained in the user""s manual, (ii) pushing an appropriate sequence of keys in a remote hand-held control unit according to instructions contained in the user""s manual (remote programming), and (iii) executing a series of keystrokes in the remote hand-held control unit in response to a menu displayed on the television screen (on-screen programming). Other techniques for timer preprogramming have been suggested including: (iv) reading in certain bar-code information using a light pen (light pen programming), and (v) entering instructions through a computer or telephone modem. These various methods differ only in the physical means of specifying the information while the contents, being CDTL and certain power/clock/timer on-off commands are generally common although the detailed protocol can vary with different model VCRs. Methods (i) and (ii) described above can require up to 100 keystrokes, which has inhibited the free use of the timer preprogramming feature of VCRs. To alleviate this, new VCR models have included an xe2x80x9cOn-Screen Programmingxe2x80x9d feature, which permits remote input of CDTL information in response to a menu displayed on the television screen. Generally on screen programming of CDTL information requires an average of about 18 keystrokes, which is less than some of the prior methods but still rather substantial. Some of the other techniques such as (iv) above, require the use of special equipment such as a bar code reader.
In general the present state of the art suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, the procedure for setting the VCR to record in advance can be quite complex and confusing and difficult to learn; in fact, because of this many VCR owners shun using the timer preprogramming record feature. Second, the transcription of the CDTL information to the VCR is hardly ever error-free; in fact, many users of VCR""s timer preprogramming features express concern over the high incidence of programming errors. Third, even for experienced users, the process of entering a lengthy sequence of information on the channel, date, time and length of desired program can become tedious. Fourth, techniques such as reading in bar-code information or using a computer require special equipment. These drawbacks have created a serious impedance in the use of a VCR as a recording device for television programs. The effect is that time shifting of programs has not become as popular as it once was thought it would be. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simpler system for effecting VCR timer preprogramming which will enable a user to take advantage of the recording feature of a VCR more fully and freely.
A principal feature of the invention is providing an improved system for the selection and entering of channel, date, time and length (CDTL) information required for timer preprogramming of a VCR which is substantially simpler, faster and less error-prone than present techniques. Another principal feature of the invention is providing televisions having an embedded capability for timer programming control.
In accordance with the invention, to program the timer preprogramming feature of a video system, there is an apparatus and method for using encoded video recorder/player timer preprogramming information. The purpose is to significantly reduce the number of keystrokes required to set up the timer preprogramming feature on a VCR. In accordance with this invention it is only necessary for the user to enter a code with 1 to 8 digits or more into the VCR. This can be done either remotely or locally at the VCR. Built into either the remote controller or the VCR is a decoding means which automatically converts the code into the proper CDTL programming information and activates the VCR to record a given television program with the corresponding channel, date, time and length. Generally multiple codes can be entered at one time for multiple program selections. The code can be printed in a television program guide in advance and selected for use with a VCR or remote controller with the decoding means.
A product embodying these features is now commercially available and has enjoyed great commercial success. This instant programmer, sold under the VCRPlus+(copyright) trademark, consists of a handheld unit into which compressed codes (each 1 to 8 digits long) for television programs to be recorded are entered. The compressed codes are most commonly found in printed television listings. The instant programmer decodes the compressed codes into channel, date, time-of-day and length commands which are then stored in the programmer""s memory. When date and time of the program in the memory that is scheduled the nearest to the current time coincides with the current time, as determined by an internal clock, the instant programmer, using an infrared transmitter and universal remote technology, sends infrared remote control signals to a cable box or a video recorder to change the channel to the correct channel and infrared remote control signals to a video recorder to turn the recorder on and begin recording. After the length for the program, stored in memory, has elapsed, an infrared remote control signal to stop recording is sent to the video recorder.
Before the VCRPlus+ programmer can be used, the user must perform an initial setup procedure. This procedure includes entering the brands and models of the user""s video recorder and cable box into the programmer, setting the clock in the programmer, and entering a local channel map which maps xe2x80x9cnationalxe2x80x9d channel numbers for certain networks and cable channels into the actual channel numbers used for these channel by the user""s cable system. The instant programmer is manufactured with the infrared codes necessary to remotely control a wide variety of cable boxes and video recorders stored in ROM. The model and brands of the cable box and video recorder must be entered so that the instant programmer will use the correct ones of the infrared codes stored in ROM for the user""s particular video recorder and cable box
In a parent application to the present application, an alternate embodiment is disclosed in which the decoder, memory and infrared transmitter of the instant programmer are embedded in a video recorder. The 1 to 8 digit compressed codes are entered directly into the video recorder, either through keys on the video recorder or through a remote for the video recorder. The compressed codes are decoded by the video recorder into channel, date, time-of-day and length commands and stored into the video recorder""s memory. When the time and date of a program in memory coincides with the real time as supplied by the clock in the video recorder, the video recorder transmits, using its infrared transmitter and universal remote technology, infrared remote control signals to a cable box that change the channel tuned by the cable box to the desired channel. The video recorder then internally signals itself to begin recording the television signal received from the now correctly tuned cable box. When the length, stored in memory, has elapsed, the video recorder turns itself off.
Like with the VCRPlus+ instant programmer, before the video recorder with a built in instant programmer and remote control transmitter can be used, an initial setup procedure must be performed. The brand and model of cable box and the local channel map must be manually entered into the video recorder.
The present invention includes an improvement to the video recorder with a built in instant programmer and remote control transmitter. The invention involves downloading data over telephone lines from a remote site to the video recorder. In several embodiments the information downloaded is initial setup data that otherwise would have to be manually keyed in by the user. Instead, the user can call a customer service representative on the telephone and orally give the representative the information necessary to perform the initial setup. The representative then enters the necessary information into a computer which, in turn, downloads the data over the telephone line to the video recorder which has been connected to the telephone line. In various embodiments, the video recorder is connected to the telephone line by a modular phone jack in the video recorder or through the telephone""s earpiece which is held in the proximity a microphone connected to the video recorder. In other embodiments, data is downloaded first over a telephone line into a VCR remote control, instead of into the video recorder directly, in any of the ways that the data can be transmitted to the video recorder. Thereafter, the data is retransmitted from the VCR remote control to the video recorder through infrared remote control signals transmitted by the VCR remote and received by the video recorder.
In any of these embodiments, the initial setup data is transferred and stored into the video recorder without the user having to key the information manually.
Another principal object of the invention is to embed the decoding means into a television. The television would then at the appropriate time distribute the proper commands to a VCR and a cable box to record the desired program. The user would use the television remote or controls on the television to enter the code that signifies the program to be recorded. The same television remote and controls on the television would also be used to perform normal television control functions, such as channel selection. When the codes are entered they are transmitted to the television and the decoder in the television, which decodes the codes into CDTL information and then the codes themselves and the CDTL information could be displayed xe2x80x9con screenxe2x80x9d so that the user can verify that the proper codes have been entered. Then at the appropriate time the television would transmit the proper commands to a VCR and a cable box, if necessary, to command the recording of the selected program. This control function can be carried out by using an infrared link by placing infrared transmitters on the television cabinet, preferably at the corners. The television circuitry would include the capability of storing or learning the infrared code protocols for the VCR and the cable box.
Another principal object of the invention is to embed the decoding means into various equipments associated with television, such as a video cassette recorder, cable box or satellite receiver. In any system the decoding means would only have to be present in one of the equipments, such as the cable box, which would then at the appropriate time distribute the proper commands to the other equipments such as a VCR and a satellite receiver to record the desired program. The user would use the television remote or controls on the equipment with the decoder to enter the code that signifies the program to be recorded. The same television remote would also be used to perform normal television control functions, such as channel selection. When the codes are entered they are transmitted to the equipment with the decoder, which decodes the codes into CDTL information. Then at the appropriate time the equipment with the decoder would transmit the proper commands to a the other equipment such as a VCR, satellite receiver and a cable box to command the recording of the selected program. This control function can be carried out by using an infrared link by coupling infrared transmitters on the equipment with the decoder. The infrared transmitter can be placed in a infrared dome on the equipment, mounted behind the front panel, attached to a mouse coupled via a cable to the equipment with the decoder with the mouse placed near the receiver, or attached to a stick on miniature mouse coupled via a cable to the equipment with the decoder with the miniature mouse attached to the device with the receiver. The equipment with the decoder would include the capability of storing or learning the infrared code protocols for the other equipment, such as a VCR, satellite receiver and a cable box.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a full function universal remote control capable of controlling various home electronic devices. The functions of the buttons of the remote control and the infrared codes needed to perform the functions are programmed remotely, such as by transmissions over telephone lines received by a microphone in the remote control.
Other objects and many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed descriptions and considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference symbols designate like parts throughout the figures.